Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a pair of light emitting diode eyeglasses, and a system and a method for controlling a plurality of pairs of light emitting diode eyeglasses, and more particularly to a pair of light emitting diode eyeglasses, and a system and a method for controlling a plurality of pairs of light emitting diode eyeglasses in which a plurality of light emitting diodes are mounted on the eyeglass frames of the plurality of pairs of light emitting diode eyeglasses to show various patterns through the plurality of light emitting diodes.
According to the related art, eyeglasses equipped with light emitting diodes for securing a bright field of view at night or in dark places while the user wears the eyeglasses are known.
However, the conventional pair of light emitting diode eyeglasses intensively illuminates a side which the glaze of the user faces, and are limited to work or activities at night or in dark places.
Meanwhile, light emitting diode eyeglasses for presenting a fun to a counterpart or displaying a message or an emotion state have recently been distributed.
Korean Patent No. 10-1060446 discloses a conventional pair of light emitting diode eyeglasses for presenting a fun to a counterpart or displaying a message or an emotion state.
As disclosed, the conventional pair of light emitting diode eyeglasses displays various patterns, such as a text, an image, a number, and special symbols, through a plurality of light emitting diodes mounted on a front frame of an eyeglass frame that covers the eyes of the user.
Further, the conventional pair of light emitting diode eyeglasses selects pattern data desired by the user, which will be displayed by using light emitting diodes, from a storage unit after storing the pattern data in advance, to display the pattern data through the light emitting diodes.
However, because the conventional pair of light emitting diode eyeglasses may display only pattern data stored in a storage unit in advance and thus new pattern data have to be newly stored in the pair of light emitting diode eyeglasses through an external device (not illustrated) to be displayed, display of the new pattern is restricted and troublesome.